continuacion de Declaracion ---- Entrar en Accion y Beso
by Pekistar34
Summary: A veces las cosas pueden tener un giro inesperado, pero para eso uno debe tomar fuerzas y enfrentar de una vez lo que sientes
1. Entrar en accion

bien, recuerdan el one shot? bueno hare un thoo shot? jeje bueno aquí esta la continuación dividida en 2 partes , aquí esta la primera Entrar en acción ESPERA—grite, creo que con demasiado volumen, tanto que los demás que estaban junto contigo se dieron vuelta, tontos. Te diste vuelta y me miraste, oh! como adoro esa sonrisa; es la curva más hermosa que tienes. te sorprendiste , la verdad no hablamos mucho desde que dejamos KND, pero bueno eso será otro tema. Wally – gritaste y te abalanzaste ante mí , pude sentir tu cálido abrazo y la verdad , sentí lo mismo que muchas veces, amor. ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿por qué me tienes que hacerme sentir más cosas de las que quiero? Ya me basta y me sobra con todo lo que has hecho para enamorarme… lo cual ha sido simplemente ser tu. Detesto sentir tu calor en mis brazos y no poder evitar responder tu cálido abrazo instantáneamente, odio poder sentir tu perfume. quiero ser ciego para no poder mirarte quiero ser mudo para no hablarte quiero ser sordo para no escucharte a demás de no tener tacto para no sentirte. -suéltame…- te aleje de mí, no aguanto más -Wally, ¿qué , qué te sucede?-*te ves preocupado ¿qué le sucederá?* -uff kuki necesito , necesitamos hablar -am, está bien solo deja….- interrumpí lo que hablabas,te tome en mis brazos y corrí lo más fuerte posible para llegar a un lugar más cómodo donde no hubiera nadie, poder estar solos ,eso es lo que quiero. Narra kuki: no dije nada, la verdad con solo ver su expresión en la cara me di cuenta que esto era cosa seria. Wally: Lo sé , lo sé no es la mejor manera tomar a la chica que amas y corre como un idiota sin rumbo…. Hablando de lugar, creo que acá sería perfecto. Me detuve y deje a kuki, no me atrevía a mirarla a la cara así que le di la espalda unos momentos -Wally me estas comenzando a asustar- dijiste,y al darme vuelta lo único que se me ocurrió decir …fue ME GUSTAS!  
-qué?, … perdón sí, si te escuche Wally, solo que me uff aun no lo puedo, creer – dijiste con un tono carmesí en tus delicadas mejillas mirándome directamente a los ojos -no entiendo como no lo puedes creer, nunca te diste cuenta? -pues , lo sospeche un par de veces pero en realidad, no me lo creía -pues soy un idiota por no decírtelo antes -hay Wally, no digas tonterías, tú me gustabas cuando éramos más pequeños- te acercaste a mí y pusiste tu suave mano en mi mejilla, me incline para poder disfrutar de tu caricia, tome tu mano y la bese -es un honor haber sido amado por una doncella como tu Wally…..yo creo que deberíamos – no debí interrumpirte pero no pude evitar besarte….


	2. Beso

mientras Wally comenzaba a Besar a kuki ambos estaban sentados en una alfombra Lo se,lo se pensaran que soy un idiota sin sentido;que solamente se deja llevar por impulsos, y sí, eso soy Mientras besaba a kuki el tiempo se me hacia demasiado largo... yo tenia los ojos abiertos al comienzo, no tenia idea para donde dirigir mi mirada, lo intente al techo...a un costado y detrás de kuki, pero me encontré con una luz enceguecedora. Luego mire directo a los ojos de mi belleza ¿MIA? si, creo que no debería decirle de esa manera pensaran, pero es que es tan hermosa y atractiva no solo su cuerpo si no su alma,su boca... Es tan suave, sus labios son mejores de lo que imagine , agradezco por poder compartir el mismo aire que ella... No puedo cerrar los ojos y solamente han pasado a pena segundos desde que sus labios color turquesa se juntaron mágicamente con los míos, soy un imbécil y un afortunado, cuantos no les gustaría tener el privilegio de estar en mi lugar, espere tanto, tanto!.. después de buscar un lugar donde esconder mi vista encontré tus ojos, como un letrero de STOP! en la calle, no pude , no pude dejar de mirarte y tu tampoco cerrabas los ojos. note tu leve color en las mejillas, bueno te pasaría con cualquier persona que te besara. Es un pervertido pensará, solo espero que no me golpee, y si lo hace? no, no quedaría en vergüenza, ah! Wallabe que importa estas besándola y hasta ahora que han pasado 10 segundos no te ha golpeado esto va bien, supongo. sinceramente no tengo idea que haré ni siquiera puedo cerrar mis ojos, ciérralos CIERRALOS!. aun no corresponde a mi beso, debo ser patético... Bueno creo que debería frenar esto o si no terminaré herido...PERO QUÉ?.  
Sin darse cuenta mientras wally estaba en sus pensamientos Kuki cerro los ojos tomo a wally de los hombros y correspondió a su beso, el pobre a penas sintió un poco de presión , entro en apuros y se pudo muy rojo...(más de lo que estaba) tanto que kuki fue quien comenzó a besarlo y él se quedo quieto sin hacer nada... Kuki solamente dejándose llevar por la ansiedad y el amor que sentía tomo la cara de Wally para profundizar el beso.. Wally: Su mano, su suave y delicada mano esta en mi mejilla besándome, esto es esto debe ser un sueño, o es un robot si debe ser un robot, pero se sentiría frio no? ah! qué miércoles estoy pensando! esto es lo mejor del mundo...  
Wally reacciono, tomando la mano de kuki entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, mientras wally empezó a hacer el beso más lento para que este llegara a su fin, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos por Kuki, quien no aguanto mucho y se lanzo encima de Wally callendo sobre la alfombra encima de él, volviendo a profundizar el beso. Este no se negó... y solamente se dedico a disfrutar... Y así kuki acariciaba el pelo de wally mientras se seguían besando abrazados , no eran abrazos de los que siempre se daban si no unos con mucho cariño y amor, se separaron un poco para poder respirar , pero aun así a solo centímetros de la boca del otro. chocaron sus frentes y Wally rozó su nariz con la de kuki. - Besito esquimal- dijo wally haciendo que kuki soltara unas pequeñas risitas.. -Gracias- mencionó kuki juntando su frente con la de Wally mirándolo directo a los ojos. -a puque qué?- dijo wally algo avergonzado de la forma de decir por qué -por decirme lo que quería escuchar hace mucho tiempo y por quererme- dijo algo ruborizada y mirando hacia otro lado Wally La tomo de su mentón y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios. - Créeme que no tienes nada que agradecer, para mi es un honor ser amado por una hermosa persona chica y humana. -Solo espero que no te canses de mi, soy una mujer aniñada DE tI? jamás no me cansare nunca de ti, ¿y, sabes de qué otra cosa no me cansaré nunca? De qué? - dijo kuki con curiosidad wally: De decirte "TE AMO"


End file.
